A Promise to Be Fulfilled
by Pinboo
Summary: He had said a promise. And it was almost impossible to being fulfill. But a promise is a promise. He had to fulfill it -even with risking his own life. Haku/Chihiro


Disclaimer : Spritted Away is by Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Gibhli 

A/n : This is my first SA fic. ,so I need your understanding if there's any OOC or what. Sorry too about my grammar's mistakes. Please review and I accept any constructive critiscm or even flames.

**A Promise to Be Fulfilled.**

Chapter 1 : Unaware

Haku P.O.V.

    "Will we meet again?!"

    "Yes,we will,"

    "Promise?!"

    "Promise. Now go! And don't turn back!" I said. She took a step down the rockstairs. I holded her hand. Deep in my heart, I wished that I didn't have to let it go. But I have to. Chihiro didn't belong to this world. She had to return to her own world. My eyes narrowed when they tried to catch the figure which was running across the green grass. She did what I say. She didn't turn back. And in a few minutes later, she was out of sight.

     I looked down at my hand –that she had holded a few minutes ago. She has gone. And she would never return. She would find another intresting things in her own world and soon would forget about us… about me. And I could only sigh.

~::~::~ 3 days later, at the flower garden ( near the pig's cave) ~::~::~

     "Haku!!"

     Hearing his name had been called, Haku turned back. He saw Lin was coming closer. "What is it, Lin?"

     "Yubaba wants to talk to you,"

      Haku sighed. "Tell her that I don't have any business with her anymore. My contract has overed,"

      "But she insisted! You know her! We'll never understand such a patheatic old hag like her!"

      Haku ignored her. He remained silent and looked at the yellow flowers in front of him –even actually he didn't really 'look' at them.

      "Don't drag me to your problem, Haku! If you don't show up in front of Yubaba, I can't imagine what will she do to me!"

      Still –no reply from the ebony haired boy.

      "Haku! I know you still miss San but…,"

      "Ok. I'll go. But don't say her name again in front of me," he said –more like a command as he made his way to the Yubaba's bath house. 

      Lin placed her hands on her hip. "What's wrong with him?!"

~::~::in the boiling room ::~::~

        Kamaji was sitting in his usual chair. He had almost never leaved that place though. From the corner of his eyes,he could see that the spirit boy –who had been ordered to help him.

        Geez, he didn't want to work or even move! thought Kamaji. For a moment, I almost thought that he was lifeless. But it's impossible. He's a spirit –even now he was in his human form.

        "Hey,Haku! Don't just sit there! Help me! That's why Yubaba sent you down here right?" said Kamaji.

      Kamaji's hard voice seemed to drag Haku out of his own thought. The young boy looked up at Kamaji and finally spoke, "What should I do?"

      "Some of my little black employee (a/n :you know what I mean,rite? )  are not in their good condition. You could help me by throwing the coals to the fire," said Kamaji as he pointed to a corner of the room –where the coals were placed.

      "Ok," said Haku. The coals were heavy –even if they were small. But to a powerfull spirit like him, it wasn't a big problem. He could easily grabbed them and threw it to the fireplace.

       Even Kamaji was still working on his machine, the old spirit was experienced in 'these' kinds of things. And he could tell clearly that there was no life in Haku's eyes. Haku was being too silent. Well, Kamaji knew that Haku wasn't a talkative type,but now he seemed just like a robot. He seemed like he hadn't have any interest in life.

       "Tell me the truth, young man,"

       Without any changing expression on his face, Haku replied, "What truth?"

       "You miss San right? She left three days ago but you still couldn't forget her,"

       What Haku's mind say was 'How could I forget her?' but his mouth spoke in the different way. "No I don't,"

        "You're 500.000 years too soon  to lie to me,"

        Haku rolled his eyes. "I am not lying. I don't miss Chihiro,"

       One of Kamaji's hand flew over and hit Haku's head. "Ouch!"

       "Hehe…that's for lying twice,"

       "Ok,ok. I miss her,it's that enough?!!"

       "You should said that from the very beginning! But even without you saying that I've already known that you loved her,"

       For a moment, Haku's body tensed. But he managed to calm down. "No. Kamaji you're wrong," he said as he continued his work.

       Kamaji stopped from his work and then he ordered Haku to come closer to him. "Haku, I've known you for years. You don't have to lie about an obvious thing like that!"

      Haku sighed. "Kamaji. I admit that I care about Chihiro. She's such a wonderful and funny girl. But it doesn't mean that I have fallen in love with her. That's silly,"

      "Be careful of what you've said, Haku. You just hasn't realized it yet,"

      "Whatever,"

      Kamaji poured a hot tea to a cup and gave it to Haku. Haku took it and drank it. It was a healing tea. He still hasn't fully recovered from the wound that he got from the incident with Zeniba. He murmured something to Kamaji that sounded like 'Thank you' . 

      "Hey,Haku! If you miss San, why don't you go to her world and visit her?"

      "Kamaji, I respect you. That's why I agree with Yubaba to help you. But don't say a word about Chihiro again or I won't help you again,"

      "I don't care. I could have another employee if you quit. And back to the main problem, why don't you visit her? You've promised to meet her again right?"

      "How could you know?"

      "Just guessing. San wouldn't want to leave this world before she made sure that she would meet you again. And you. Easy to guess. You're the type of guy who liked to make everythings under control. You don't want San to stay in here –because she doesn't belong in here,"

       Haku nodded. Some of his hair covered his eyes –Kamaji couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling at that time.

      "I know. You just don't want to make her worry. But you know what, Haku? You couldn't just say a promise that you knew you couldn't fullfil. I'm sure you know that you couldn't go to the human's world,"

       "I know. And I also know that a human couldn't come here easily for the second time. And in short, there was barely a chance that I could meet Chihiro again,"

       "Yes. I know you don't want to disappoint or hurting her, Haku. But…by 'half-lying' to her like this… You've just broke her heart!"

       "Kamaji…don't talk about her again!!!"

       Kamaji stopped –surprised with Haku's last word. 

      Haku bowed his head. "Sorry Kamaji. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that…thinking of her is hurting me. I don't know why but it hurts. And don't you dare to say the 'love' word again!"

      'You might be a cleaver boy,Haku. But you're too dense in realizing your own feeling!' thought Kamaji. He cleared his throat. "Ok. I won't talk about her anymore. Now get back to work!"

       Haku stood up and went to the corner of the room again. He was about to pick another  coals, when he suddenly felt pain all over his body. 

       His heart skipped a beat. W,what's happening? he asked himself. It was like a thousand of knife stabbed his body. "ARGH!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He fell to the floor and wrapped his body tightly. He heard Kamaji was calling on his name. 'What was happening?!!' Kamaji thought.  And before he could find the answer, Haku had already lost his consciouness.

TBC…  

A/n : Umm, could you tell me what's the name of the 'tiny,black' creatures that carried coals in Kamaji's boiling room? Thanks.


End file.
